Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beverage cooling system and more particularly pertains to positioning the system in a hot liquid beverage, transferring heat energy from a hot liquid beverage to the system and cooling the beverage to an appropriately reduced drinking temperature, the positioning of the system and transferring and cooling being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of beverage cooling systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, beverage cooling systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of cooling hot beverages are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a beverage cooling system that allows positioning the system in a hot liquid beverage and transferring heat energy from the hot liquid beverage to the system and cooling the beverage to an appropriately reduced drinking temperature, the positioning of the system and transferring and cooling being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the beverage cooling system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of positioning the system in a hot liquid beverage and transferring heat energy from the hot liquid beverage to the system and cooling the beverage to an appropriately reduced drinking temperature, the positioning of the system and transferring and cooling being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved beverage cooling system which can be used for positioning the system in a hot liquid beverage and transferring heat energy from the hot liquid beverage to the system and cooling the beverage to an appropriately reduced drinking temperature, the positioning of the system and transferring and cooling being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.